


torn from my grasp (don't leave me)

by chasinggstars



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Yoon Jeonghan, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Angst, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Fallen Angels, I did this instead of my homework, M/M, Sad Ending, fallen angel!seungcheol, god is the bad guy sorry, im sorry for this, whoops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinggstars/pseuds/chasinggstars
Summary: he had been left behind with the weight of all his sins and mistakes, and somehow, it was heavier than the weight of the world.orjeonghan calms seungcheol down, but it's not nearly enough
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	torn from my grasp (don't leave me)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't mean to disrespect any religion with this, and please don't take the insults to God seriously, i don't actually mean them :P
> 
> this is a work of pure fiction, and everything in here is fictional. none of this actually reflects the real svt boys.

“Cheol. Cheol, please. Stop, please stop. This… this isn’t okay.” A voice, quiet and trembling, pierced through the wall of shadows he had built.

“Cheollie. I want my Seungcheol back. Can you do that for me?” A small hand gently touched his arm.

“I know you’re in there, love. Can you come back for me?” Soft, brown eyes stared into his.

“Seungcheol. It’s me, Jeonghan. Do you recognise me?” The quiet sound of a breath hitching, words shaking with uncertainty.

_Jeonghan. ___

____

____

He gasped and stumbled a few steps forward before falling onto his knees. Warm arms wrapped around him, stroking his back and whispering, “it’s okay, it’s okay,” like a mantra.

_“Fools.” _The being in front of them was nothing more than what seemed to be pure light and stared at them with the burning intensity of a thousand suns. Their body seemed to be decorated with thousands of faces overlapping into one another, all depicting frozen screams of terror, and all blending into each other with little to no distinction.__

____

____

_“Choi Seungcheol, you were sent to protect a mortal in order to relieve you of your position. But look at you now. Corrupted an innocent thing, my brother, failed your mission. Of course, it was foolish of me to expect more from your kind.” ___

____

____

A dark spark of fury caught fire in his whole chest, and in blind rage, let out a yell. His vision went black. Had he fainted? Or was he just pushing the boundaries of his powers? If he was, then he liked it. It felt good, pushing himself to the limits. Like the whole weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. Was this what God felt like, that lucky bastard? Were there even limits to what he could do? He pushed the darkness further, twisted it into something even more horrid, even more malicious. So this was what power felt like.

With one final action, he condensed the shadows into one, long strand, and wrapped it around the being. He stared into those flames, that light that once burned his eyes so terribly. A grin pulled at his lips as he tightened the coil.

A silent force sent him flying as the dark and light burst, with enough energy to split the land. He had landed some distance away, fingers digging into the hard ground. Laughter was torn from his lips, resonating throughout the now barren battlefield.

He scanned the land for his lover, the one who would normally hurry up to him and make sure he was okay. Where was he? His eyes landed on a speck of white in the red of blood.

_Jeonghan. ___

____

____

His heart thudded against his chest, threatening to burst out any moment. Wings flapping in rhythm with his pulse, he flew over to what he imagined to be his lover, begging for his suspicions to be incorrect.

The figure he came across was pale, mouth slightly agape, cast to the side of the land. Lifeless, bones probably crushed from the force.

_Jeonghan. ___

____

____

He would recognise the figure anywhere. Empty, brown eyes stared back at him, forgiving even after death. His soft, blond hair seemed to glow under the golden halo that stained his hair, fitting for the angel he was. A trickle of ichor trailed down the side of his mouth, and dripped onto the ground, leaving a soft glow every time the blood of the heavens touched the ground of the mortals. And right where his heart would have been, a hole had been seared through his shirt. Underneath his skin, a mottled mixture of gold, red, and black could be seen. And that was when he realised, it was his fault. He had killed the one he swore never to hurt.

“Angel look at me. You’re still alive, right? Tell me. Tell me it’s still okay. _Please _.”__

____

____

The cry of a fallen angel was the only sound for miles around as he mourned the loss of his lover.

The bones of the stained white wings of the angel disappeared, leaving feathers to float to the ground. Then his body, part by part, began dissolving into light and drifting off. Grasping at the embers of light, he cursed God in all ways possible as his lover was torn from him.

The love of his life was gone, and he had been left behind with the weight of all his sins and mistakes, and somehow, it was heavier than the weight of the world.


End file.
